


A gift

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie hadn't lived alone for long now, but spending Christmas alone was still very lonely. One day though, he got a Christmas present that made him happy for the first time in years.





	

Robbie usually didn't celebrate Christmas. After he started living alone, Christmas was just a day like any other day. Of course, Lazytown always was rather noisy and the kids played outside, the big party in the townhall was held every year as well. But Robbie never wanted to go there, the first time he had been invited and he had gone, he had felt terribly uncomfortable and out of place, so he hadn't went again.

Living alone in this underground bunker kind of thing was strange. It got really cold in the winter, so he usually had his furnace dragged towards his comfy chair and cuddled up into many blankets. He was still young, but he had no friends and was basically disliked by everyone. It had gotten better when he had grown up, the other kids had grown up to ignore him mostly again and the local "hero" still hated him, but let him alone as long as Robbie didn't do anything.

He was another reason why Robbie had felt so terrible at the Christmas party, Níu had been there. Robbie was glad that he could stay away from everyone in his new home, living off of his parents money. So he spent his days mostly underground and in solitude, knowing no one cared about him.

This Christmas was different though. He had no idea why, but he had gotten a package in the mail. He hadn't ordered anything, so he was confused. And there only had been a little note attached on it, with no sign of who had send it to him. The note just said "Merry Christmas" in a cursive handwriting. It was fairly tall as well, he had no idea what was inside. But after minutes of nothing happening, he decided to lay it down and open it.

When he saw what was inside, he gasped. Wonder and awe was on his face, while he let his fingers glide along the surface. It was an electric piano. He had learned how to play when he was a child, a few years younger than now and he still had been playing. But this- this was incredible. Whoever had sent him this, knew that he'd appreciate it with all his heart.

He had it set up quickly, and was sitting on a chair in front of it. He carefully pressed one of the keys, hearing the tone. He smiled and set his fingers onto it, before slowly starting to play a simple melody. He still remembered how to play, but he'd need some notes, some sheets, to play by for more complicated things. But for now, he was happy. And he hadn't been happy in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I got my e-piano and Robbie can play it too!!


End file.
